


She loves Animals

by Ace_And_Alone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Happy Lena Luthor, Singer Kara Danvers, The cats name is Lucky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the rest is adorable, enjoy, she serenades that cat, this is an abuse of power, this is really cute guys, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_And_Alone/pseuds/Ace_And_Alone
Summary: Lena loves animals.Especially the little ginger kitten she just found in the gutter.He's cute and small and amazing. Kara loves him too, and Lena loved Kara.





	She loves Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt on Tumblr, and if you guys wanna check my account, feel free.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatgirlwholikessupergirl  
> *Shameless self-promo*

Lena loved animals. They were good and kind and peaceful. They couldn't comprehend right and wrong, they lived and worked off of pure instinct, and that intrigued Lena. A brown bear kills a salmon, its eating dinner. A lion takes down a gazel, it's feeding its pack. It was interesting and beautiful. And while Lena couldn't have any tigers in her penthouse, she could have a smaller, cuter cat. That's why she bought Lucky. Well, not bought. Lena found him abandoned in the gutter, and immediately took him to the nearest vet. He was malnourished and dehydrated, and around 4 weeks old. After a good wash and bowl of kitten food, Lena fell in love. He was just too damn cute. The softest ginger fur, pale green eyes, and he was barely the size of her palm. She couldn't just leave him with the vet, sure he would be adopted quickly, but she just... couldn't. She scheduled to have him vaccinated and have a chip implanted, and she took him home. 

 

That was 5 months ago, and Lena loves him. He scratches the sofa sometimes and meows despite already being fed, but the 'Superfriends' love him, and Maggie says it proves she isn't a "cold-hearted bitch," because "come on Lee, you have a kitten". Lena doesn't care, though. She loves coming home after a horrid day of patriarchal, sexist misogynistic bastards, trying to undermine her because she's a woman, and see a tiny, ginger, furball sprint at her full speed because he's that happy she's home. It's adorable and amazing and so damn loving it makes her heart hurt a little. She didn't want a cat, but she sure doesn't regret finding Lucky.

 

Kara had smiled so damn wide when she'd come home one day (Lena loves that Kara calls her their penthouse home, she moved in months ago, but still) and Lena was cradling a tiny kitten in her arms. Kara told her about Streaky and looked at her with such happiness at that moment. They'd spent the next day buys kitten things for him, and thank Rao Lena is a billionaire because they spent way too much money on him. Luxury food, about a million toys, a massive bed,

"He's like a millionth the size of that bed Kara, does he really need this one?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Yes."

And of course, she bought that bed, because now Kara was pounting and bloody hell Kara was too adorable to say no to (Lena made a note to ask Alex how she's immune). Only Lena Luthor would spoil her cat. Because well he'd been abandoned (Lena really can't imagine why) and he deserved everything.

After a particularly gruelling day, some of Lex's old board members (as much as Lena hated it, they owned L-Corp stocks so she couldn't fire them) had tried to intimidate Lena into selling the alien detection device. After hours of arguing, she had finally told them to stuff their stupid xenophobic views up their ass, she went home. It hurt to know that they wanted to attack people just because they were different, wanted to hurt them (they had made that abundantly clear). Lena wanted to go home, take these damn heels off, drink some expensive wine, eat ridiculously greasy pizza, cuddle with Kara and watch stupid Disney movies. Knowing that even know, after the Alien Amnesty Act, people still didn't accept that aliens didn't want to enslave mankind of take over earth or whatever, they just wanted to live. They wanted to live on a plant that wasn't dead or war-ravaged or something had caused them to leave, and they shouldn't be attacked because of that. It was wrong and disgusting and Lena hated that people, monsters, wanted to stop that.

When Lena had arrived home, too late for her liking, she had smiled so much her face actually hurt. She slipped into the apartment quietly, quickly removing her heels (thank God) and walked towards the kitchen. Kara had probably ordered takeout already, it was 11 AM. Lena tuned the counter and saw her girlfriend, her beautiful, amazing girlfriend, singing into a spatula. Lucky was sitting on the counter, watching Kara (who was blissfully unaware of Lena's appearance). Kara was joyfully performing Ev'rybody Wants to be a Cat, they had watched Aristocats the other night, Lena really loves it when Kara sings. The scene was so funny and happy and domestic, Lena Luthor fell in love with Kara Zor-El Danvers all over again. Eventually, Kara had noticed her and smiled (other people would have been embarrassed, but not Kara) and held out her hands, and danced like an idiot around the kitchen (now humming Bare Necessities).

Lena loves animals, she loves Lucky, and she loves Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I really enjoyed writing it. If you want, leave a comment it means the world.  
> Have a Nice Day!!


End file.
